Lazy samurai
by uselessman
Summary: Gin ronin samurai aneh yg pernah ditolong tanjirou dkk. Dan dari pertemuan itu berbagai hal tak terduga terjadi satu demi satu.. . Bagaimna jadinya perjalanan tanjirou dkk karena pertemuan ini? cek sendiri aja.. . warn : ga suka jangan baca.. .


Lazy samurai...

Chapter 1. Samurai kelaparan...

...

...

Tanjirou dkk yg baru saja pulih langsung mendapatkan misi baru ke gunung nata gumoh yg ada ditimur laut. Menurut informasi yg didapat tanjirou dari gagak nya disana adalah tempat persembunyian oni yg telah diputuskan menjadi target mereka selanjutnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi tanjirou dkk langsung bergegas meluncur menuju kesana.

Tapi tanpa disangka mereka menemui halangan berbentuk seorang Samurai muda berambut perak dengan haori putih keperakan dengan gelombang ombak di bawahnya yg tengah tergeletak lemas tak berdaya di tengah jalan yg dilalui mereka.

"Mati!? Orang mati!? " Teriak panik zenitsu saat mendapati pemandangan tak wajar di depannya itu.

"Dia belum mati. " Ujar tanjirou yg tak mencium babau kematian atau darah sama sekali dari Samurai yg ada didepan mereka. Menenangkan dirinya tanjirou perlahan melangkah mendekati Samurai itu untuk mencari tahu kenapa dia bisa berakhir seperti itu.

Gruuuu~

Yg dimana rasanya tanjirou tak perlu melakukan itu karena suara perut si Samurai itu menjawab semuanya

"Siapa saja... Tolong berikan aku makanan... Tolong.. " Ujar Samurai itu dengan suara lemah dan tangan yg terangkat lemah seperti tengah mencoba meraih sesuatu.

Merasa kasihan tanjirou mengeluarkan nasi kepal yg merupakan bekal yg diberikan nenek pengurus penginapan tempat mereka sebelumnya itu dan mengulurkan nya pada Samurai kelaparan itu.

"Maaf, tapi hanya ini yg aku punya." Ujar tanjirou sambil memberikan nasi kepalanya itu yg langsung saja tanpa babibu disambar Samurai kelaparan itu dan langsung memakan habis nasi kepal itu tanpa sisa dalam sekejap.

"Ah~ serasa hidup kembali... " Ujar Samurai itu dengan perasaan lega dan puas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tak percaya dari inuyashiro dan zenitsu kepadanya.

Dia baru saja menghabiskan bekal mereka dalam sekejapan mata...

Itulah yg terlintas dikepala kedua orang itu.

"Ano... " Mulai tanjirou yg memecahkan suasana aneh antara mereka bertiga dan juga membuyarkan lamunan puas si Samurai muda. "Maaf kalau terdengar tak sopan, tapi apa boleh kami tahu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa berasa dalam kondisi seperti tadi? " Tanya tanjirou dengan perasaan penasaran bercampur khawatir.

Meskipun dia tak mencium bau oni di sekitar sini, tapi dia tetap merasa khawatir jika saja pemuda yg ada di depannya mungkin saja menjadi korban selamat dari oni yg dari info yg mereka dapat memiliki persembunyian tak jauh dari sana...

Dan jika benar begitu, dia merasa kasihan pada nasib pemuda itu.

"Hmm... " Tak langsung menjawab Samurai muda itu hanya terdiam dan memandang dalam ke kedua mata tanjirou sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan berkata

"Kau... Orang yg baik hati."

Ujar Samurai muda itu yg sempat membuat kamado tanjirou kebingungan oleh perubahan ekspresi dan moodnya yg begitu cepat.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya kelaparan saja setelah perjalanan jauh." sambungnya yg seakan bisa membac arasa khawatir tanjirou dan mengatakan itu agar dia merasa lega.

"Begitu ya... Syukurlah. " dan itu berhasil karena kepolosan tanjirou yg mempercayai nya dengan mudah.

Sungguh anak muda baik hati yg polos... pikir gin saat melihat wajah tanjirou yg tak menunjukkan keraguan sama sekali dengan apa yg diucapkannya.

Dan itu membuatny tertarik...

"Ne, namaku gin, kamitsurugi gin. Kau siapa? " tanya ginyg tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyakan nama tanjirou dkk.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. " Ujar tanjirou yg menyadari dirinya belum memperkenalkan diri sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya satu persatu kepada Samurai muda yg diketahui bernama gin itu. "Aku kamado tanjirou, ini zenitsu dan yg mengenakan topeng babi disana, inosuke."

"Tanjirou, kamado tanjirou, kamado tanjirou.. " Gumam gin dengan berulang kali seperti mencoba mengukir dan mengingat nama tanjirou dalam ingatannya. "Yosh, aku mengingat sekarang. " Ujar gin dengan lantang sambil menepuk kedua lututnya yg dalam posisi duduk bersila yg mengejutkan tanjirou dkk untuk sesaat.

"Namaku gin, ronin samurai, mengucapkan Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. dan jika a

sesuatu yg bisa kubantu katakan saja. " Ujar gin dengan lantang sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah tanjirou. "Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumh semampuku." ujar gin dengan penuh kebulatan.

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan. Sudah tugas kita saling membantu bukan. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot sampai seperti itu,dan juga bisa kau angkat kepala mu, itu membuat ku merasa malu karenanya. " Ujar tanjirou dengan panik yg tak biasa menerima ucapnya terimakasih seperti itu.

Dan melihat respond tanjirou itu gin tersenyum tipis karenanya...

"Sesuai dugaanku, kau memang orang yg baik. " Ujar gin dengan suara pelan dan lebih seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban tanjirou.

"Siapa sebenarnya orang tadi itu?" Tanya zenitsu kepada tanjirou saat mereka telah benar-benar terpisah dengan Samurai aneh tadi.

Sungguh dirinya sendiri tak bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas kesan yg dia dapatkan dari Samurai itu.

Suara yg terdengar darinya sangatlah rumit...

Suaranya terdengar seperti angin yg berhembus yg tenang tapi tak bisa diperkirakan...

Seperti sebuah Enigma yg rumit dan membingungkan...

"... Aku sendiri juga tak bisa menjelaskan,tapi... Dia bukanlah orang jahat...kurasa. " Jawab tanjirou yg dirinya sendiri juga tak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi bau orang itu tak tercium seperti bau orang jahat atau sejenisnya...

Sesuatu yg rumit jika dijelaskan tapi dia yakin bahwa samurai tadi itu bukanlah orang jahat. Hidungnya bisa memastikan nya..

Dan tanjirou mempercayai penciuman nya itu...

"Akupun tak terlalu mengerti. Tapi ayo kita basmi beberapa oni!! " Teriak penuh semangat inosuke yg menambah kecepatannya dan mendahului tanjirou dan zenitsu.

"Tunggu. inosuke."

"Pemburu oni yg membawa oni kah" Gumam gin yg melihat kepergian tanjirou dkk dari puncak pohon tempat dia berdiri untuk melihat terakhir kali nya, pemburu oni unik yg baru saja ditemuinya itu.

Jiwanya begitu polos dan suci yg di penuhi kehangatan seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yg penuh kasih sayang...

Jiwa yg polos dan suci yg saling berpatutan dengan jiwa gadis oni yg ada dalam kotak yg dibawanya. Saudara? Kemungkinan besar begitu jika dilihat dari warna jiwa mereka yg sangat mirip.

Sungguh menarik, sangat menarik...

Pikir gin sebelum melompat pergi menuju arah tujuannya dan berharap jika kedua kakak beradik unik itu bisa bertahan hidup sampai mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Chapter 1 end...

...


End file.
